


(Не совсем) правдивая история любви парня и кота

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, animalistic form, werecat!Dylan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дилана есть один секрет, который Тайлер не может разгадать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не совсем) правдивая история любви парня и кота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The (Not) Entirely True Love Story Of A Boy And A Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494346) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



Первый раз это случилось, когда он родился. Как ему рассказывали, доктор уже был готов объявить его мертворожденным, и мир так бы никогда и не увидел Дилана О’Брайана, но тот вдруг раскрыл рот и издал свой первый крик.

Приятно знать, что он был рожден с особым талантом к драматичности.

\---

Тайлер и Холланд вместе обедали и обсуждали их редкие совместные сцены, когда в ее трейлер завалился Дилан. Волосы были взъерошены, а на лице словно отпечаталась подушка. Девушка закатила глаза.

\- Холланд, свет очей моих! – сказал О’Брайан, плюхнувшись рядом с Тайлером на диван, и заодно утащив пальцами лист салата из его тарелки, - Что ты думаешь о плетении корзин?

Та в ответ удивленно уставилась на него. Тайлер сразу понял, что тот, видимо, сегодня был больше Стайлз, чем Дилан, и ничего тут было не поделать. Нужно просто смириться с его перепадами в поведении, если хочешь подружиться с парнем.

\- Я думаю, в Америке их изготавливают на фабриках? – спросила Холланд, наколов на вилку кусочек помидора, и отправив его в рот. От Тайлера не укрылось, что Дилан, так же как и он, проследил движение и уставился на губы девушки. Хэклин улыбнулся.

\- Да, милый ширпотреб. Патриотичные, американские корзинки, - сказал Дилан, хрустя салатом. Он на секунду приложил ладонь к сердцу, показывая, как болеет за отечественного производителя, отчего Хэклин тихо фыркнул, - А что ты думаешь о настоящем плетении корзин? Уверен, нет ничего лучше, чем работать руками.

Вообще, Тайлер не услышал бы в этих словах двусмысленности, не произнеси их Дилан. Хэклин сосредоточился на тарелке и заставил себя есть этот несчастный салат. Правда, уши у него покраснели, а Дилан хмыкнул, заметив это.

\- Не то чтобы я не люблю, когда ты вдруг превращаешься в Стайлза, - сказала Холланд, всплеснув руками, - Но сейчас я ни фига не понимаю, при чем тут я.

\- У меня есть список дел, которые я хочу успеть выполнить перед смертью, - радостно пояснил Дилан, бросив на стол лист бумаги, - Я, конечно, не умираю, но тут идет набор группы, а я ведь так хотел попробовать. К тому же парам скидки, а из тебя получился бы лучший товарищ по корзиноплетению! Вот я и спросил. Лучше уж жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном, правда?

\- Стайлз, - произнес Тайлер голосом Дерека, и Дилан чуть не проглотил язык, резко замолкнув. Он скривился, зная, как Хэклина забавляет его привычка откликаться на имя персонажа.

Тайлер, не скрывая, своего веселья, рассмеялся.

\- Дилан, это подводное плетение корзин, - сказала Холланд, развернув рекламный проспект и укоризненно взглянув на О’Брайана, и тот сразу скис. Тайлер протянул руку и сочувствующе погладил Дилана по голове, очень удивившись, когда тот толкнулся головой в его ладонь, как большой кот. Что ни говори, он был странным, но Хэклина это не смущало.

\- Я решил, будет круто, - сказал Дилан, уже менее походя на Стайлза. Он распахнул свои глазки и умоляюще взглянул на нее. Нет, такой взгляд точно нужно запретить, слишком уж часто он их доводил до беды.

\- Ладно, - вздохнула девушка, засунув рекламу под тарелку, - Если тебе этого так хочется.

\- Холланд, ты лучше всех! – просиял Дилан, - Гораздо круче, чем та скучная страна в Европе, хотя там и травка легальная.

\- И не забывай об этом, О’Брайан, - сказала девушка, нацелив на него вилку, улыбнувшись уголками губ. Тот с серьезным видом кивнул, и тоже улыбнулся.

Господи, Тайлер обожал его улыбку.

Дилан повернулся к нему и взлохматил волосы, заставив Тайлера поморщиться, потом быстро прижался щекой к его плечу и потерся об него, а в следующую секунду уже выскочил из трейлера. Холланд вопросительно взглянула на Хэклина, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Все время так делает, - сказал он, - И со мной и с Пози. Клянусь, иногда мне кажется, что он наполовину кот.

На улице рядом с трейлером что-то с грохотом упало, и оба вздрогнули от неожиданности, тут же рассмеявшись. Холланд продолжила рассуждать о своем персонаже, а Тайлер погрузился в свои мысли. Интересно, а было ли в списке Дилана что-нибудь такое, что требовало бы его помощи?

\---

Во второй раз это случилось, когда Дилану было четыре. Он упал в бассейн, а плавать тогда еще не умел. Его спас отец, потому что мама боялась воды. Он уложил маленького Дилана возле бассейна и стал ждать. А когда тот очнулся, папа даже не ругался на него, просто запретил подходить к воде, пока тот не научится нормально плавать.

Да, какая ирония, через четырнадцать лет он сам играл спасителя утопающего.

\---

\- … Был похож на мокрого котенка, клянусь, - рассмеялась Холланд, - Самое милое зрелище в моей жизни.

\- Ладно, ладно, - взмахнул руками Дилан, - Подводное плетение корзин – это не самое подходящее для меня занятие, я уже понял.

\- Ооо, - Холланд придвинулась к Дилану и погладила его по голове, - Если тебя это утешит, не будь ты так расстроен, я бы сказала, что ты выглядел сексуально.

Тайлер попытался себе представить мокрого Дилана в прилипшей к телу одежде, с капельками воды на ресницах, гладкими волосами. Он сжал кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь, изгоняя любые мысли о мокром Дилане из головы. Тот, как будто бы все прочитав на лице Тайлера, хитро взглянул на него, прежде чем повернуться к Холланд и закатить глаза.

\- Не знаю, - сказал Колтон, придирчиво взглянув на Дилана, - По-моему, ты и расстроенный выглядишь сексуально.

\- В последний раз говорю, Колтон, - театрально вздохнув, ответил Дилан, - Ты не мой тип.

Все рассмеялись над его шуткой, Тайлер откинулся на спинку дивана. Сегодня они собрались в трейлере у Дилана, за исключением Пози и Кристал, которые снимали очередную совместную сцену. Тайлер старался не дышать глубоко, потому что все вокруг просто пахло Диланом. Нет, серьезно, у него был какой-то особый запах, который не покидал потом Тайлера несколько дней, и для этого не нужно было даже иметь супер-чутье Дерека. А особенно сильно этот запах чувствовался в трейлере, поэтому Тайлер не любил, когда шайка собиралась во время перерыва у О’Брайана.

\- Ладно, забыли, - Дилан взмахнул рукой, нечаянно задев Тайлера. Словно извиняясь, он на секунду положил ладонь на оголенную кожу предплечья, а потом вернулся к разговору с Колтоном.

Тайлер вовсе даже не запомнил его мимолетного прикосновения.

\- Ты следующий, - сообщил Дилан, бросив Колтону что-то. Тот поймал и поморщился.

\- Серьезно? – спросил Колтон, держа в руках леденец на палочке. Тайлер до сих пор помнил, что такие леденцы ему давал доктор, а именно – дешевые и невкусные.

\- Ты и я, один на один, - Дилан уже развернул свою конфету, а Колтон вздернул прекрасную, идеально формы, бровь.

\- Хочешь сразиться со мной в сосании? – спросил Колтон, спародировав Зуландера.

Щеки Дилана очаровательно покраснели, что, конечно, заметил Тайлер.

\- Боишься, что тебя побьет новичок? – парировал О’Брайан, нервничая. Тайлер легонько толкнул его под столом коленом, а тот толкнул в ответ, и так и не убрал ногу.

\- Сам напросился, О’Брайан, - сказал Колтон, развернув леденец и поднеся его к губам. По кивку Дилана, оба запихали конфеты в рот и начали энергично сосать.

Тайлер срочно захотел оказаться в другом месте, и как можно скорее, чтобы не слышать этих влажных звуков, которые издавал Дилан. Если повернуть голову чуть влево, будет видно, как тот всосал от усердия щеки. Когда они все жили вместе, Дилан постоянно сосал леденцы, по крайней мере, так Тайлеру казалось. Гонял во рту конфетки своим розовым, очень отвлекающим от других мыслей, языком.

Тайлер собрался встать, но Холланд, сидевшая сбоку, обняла его руку, не давая ему тем самым уйти. Он послал ей угрожающий взгляд, но девушка лишь понимающе улыбнулась. Она всегда все знала, любые тайны. Не потому что была сплетницей, а потому что обладала порой раздражающей, сильной интуицией. Но Тайлер не хотел подтверждать ее догадки, зная, как бывает строга Холланд к тем, кто, по ее мнению, ведет себя как дурак.

А Тайлер не был дураком, он просто знал, что если предпримет что-нибудь, это повлияет на работу в сериале. Он не хотел рисковать, потому что уже привык к отношениям Дерека и Стайлза. Да и фанаткам нравилось.

Ситуация разрешилась неожиданно – слева от него поперхнулся и закашлялся Дилан. Холланд тут же освободила его руку, и Тайлер быстро, слишком быстро даже для друга, подлетел к Дилану. Тот выплюнул слюнявый леденец и закрыл рот ладонью, ужасно сильно кашляя. Колтон взволнованно посмотрел на него, а Холланд ринулась к шкафчикам, чтобы налить стакан воды.

Тайлер на секунду растерялся, но потом положил одну ладонь на спину Дилана, потирая круговыми движениями. Тот схватил его вторую ладонь и крепко прижал к своей груди. Хэклин взглянул на него, недоумевая, а Дилан закатил глаза и жестом приказал сжать. Тайлер, сомневаясь, что так вообще делают, когда давятся, особенно когда давиться нечем – леденец-то на столе, все же повиновался и крепко сжал грудь Дилана.

\- Сильнее, - просипел тот, все еще прикрывая рот ладонью. От кашля у него заслезились глаза, Тайлер, удивленно переглянувшись с Колтоном, крепче сдавил грудную клетку.

Дилан согнулся пополам и издал ужасно мерзкий звук, Тайлер попытался отодвинуться, но тот зажал его руку между собой и столом. Колтон от удивления вскочил со стула так быстро, что чуть не ударился головой о стену, а Холланд просто вытаращила глаза. Дилан взял салфетку, вытер руку и рот и откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза сгибом локтя. Его немного потряхивало.

\- Вот вода, - тихо сказала девушка и поставила перед ним стакан, послав Тайлеру ошеломленный взгляд. Тот в ответ пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, мы… Мы пойдем, - добавила Холланд.

\- Все хорошо, Дилан? – спросил Колтон, прежде чем подруга вытолкала его из фургона. Дилан слабо кивнул.

\- Я, пожалуй… - сказал Тайлер, даже не зная, как закончить предложение, но Дилан решил за него, перебив.

\- Останься, - он поерзал, опускаясь ниже, так что вторая рука Тайлера, все еще зажатая между спиной и диваном, опустилась Дилану на плечи. Тайлер, не задумываясь, обнял его, поглаживая предплечье поверх футболки большим пальцем.

\- Хочешь воды? – спросил Хэклин, взяв со стола стакан.

\- Ага, - Дилан, не целясь, кинул скомканную салфетку прямиком в висевший на дверной ручке мусорный пакет, вызвав улыбку Тайлера.

Дилан принял у него стакан, коснувшись его пальцев, а потом запрокинул голову и выпил все одним глотком. Хэклин на миг залюбовался изгибом его шеи, но тут же заставил себя отвернуться. Дилан поставил стакан на стол и свернулся калачиком под боком, вновь напомнив Тайлеру, как тот любил так делать, когда они жили все вместе.

\- Нормально? – пробормотал Дилан, уткнувшись в грудь Тайлера. Тот поднес руку и погладил его по волосам, и Дилан, наконец расслабился, потяжелел в его руках.

\- Все хорошо? – мягко спросил Тайлер, и тот пожал плечами.

\- Такое бывает, когда я… - он лениво поднял руку и уронил ее, сжав пальцами футболку Хэклина, - Когда я перевозбуждаюсь.

Тайлер вспомнил вдруг, что слышал подобный странный звук из спальни Дилана, а еще из ванной, и даже, кажется, из кухни. После этого Дилан с самым несчастным видом приходил к нему, а Тайлер его обнимал, полагая, что тот скучает по дому.

Теперь стало ясно, что все было не из-за тоски.

\- А почему? – спросил он, не надеясь на ответ, потому что Дилан уже почти спал.

\- Трудно объяснить, - произнес Дилан. Хэклин почесал его голову, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы, и тот совсем размяк.

О’Брайан издал странный грудной звук, что-то среднее между храпом и вздохом, что означало, что он заснул. Тайлер однажды сказал, что это похоже на мурлыканье, но тот почему-то разозлился.

Теперь Тайлер был вынужден сидеть с ним, по крайней мере, час. Он вздохнул и устроился поудобнее, не боясь разбудить Дилана, потому что тот спал как убитый. Взял со стола телефон и вышел в Твиттер, все еще лениво поглаживая его по голове и спине.

\---

Третий раз случился, когда Дилану было семь. Строго говоря, он был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы тащить в рот что попало. Но, не обжегшись, как говорится, не научишься. И крысиный яд был очень уж похож на конфеты, так что не его была вина. Вообще, почему у них дома был крысиный яд?

Сейчас Дилан очень внимательно следит за тем, что кладет в рот. Как хотите, так и понимайте.

\---

\- Ты с ума сошел, - произнес Пози, когда Дилан закончил рисовать маркером навороченный маршрут для скейтборда. И Тайлер был полностью с Пози согласен, это было сумасшествие.

\- Ты со мной? – еле сдерживая улыбку, спросил Дилан.

\- Еще бы! – ответил Пози, выпустив изо рта дым, - Выглядит офигенно.

Теперь Тайлер был с ним совершенно не согласен.

В итоге, через неделю вся молодежь, которую ДжейАр окрестил Стаей, отправилась на заброшенную стоянку где-то на окраине ЛА. Тайлер уже даже начал сомневаться, что Дилан не при смерти, потому что тот с каждым разом решался на все более безбашенные поступки. А может быть, предсмертного списка никакого и не было.

\- Этот только мне кажется, или идея и правда плохая? – спросил Синква, прислонившись к сетчатому забору рядом с Тайлером. Тот вздохнул.

\- Ты их дольше знаешь, - Гейдж отпружинив от сетки спиной, оперлась о забор рядом с Синквой, - Они постоянно занимаются подобной фигней?

\- На самом деле, они уже давно не ввязывались в настолько глупые дела, - ответил Тайлер. Он с содроганием вспомнил последний раз. Черт, человеческая шея не может быть такой гибкой, но судя по тому, что Дилан был все еще жив и здоров, еще как может.

\- Чувствую, сейчас что-то будет, - сказал Дэниел, стоявший перед Тайлером, спрятав ладони подмышками.

\- Эй, Стая в Коже! – выкрикнул Дилан, сложив ладони рупором, - Тащите сюда свои волчьи хвосты, а то все пропустите!

Все, смеясь, пошли туда, где стояли Колтон, Холланд и Кристал, но Тайлер никак не мог собраться с силами. Он спрятал руки за спиной и вцепился в сетку забор, не в силах поднять взгляд, зная, что Дилан сейчас смотрит на него. Он вообще согласился в этом участвовать, только потому что не смог бы себе простить, если бы с О’Брайаном что-то случилось, а его не было рядом, чтобы помочь.

Он так и не пошел, решив, что и отсюда прекрасно видно. Он наблюдал, как грациозно и плавно движется по намеченному курсу Дилан, как он невероятно изворачивается и балансирует, на грани человеческих возможностей. Он уже должен был упасть раз десять, но все фигуры выходили идеально. В конце он спрыгнул с доски и кувыркнулся в воздухе, приземляясь на ноги, хотя по всем законам физики он должен был упасть вниз головой. Тайлер рванул к нему, когда тот еще даже не успел коснуться земли, поэтому успел к Дилану первым.

\- Все хорошо, - уверил его О’Брайан поднимаясь с корточек, чему позавидовал бы любой актер, играющий оборотня. Он только отряхнулся и улыбнулся Тайлеру, - Правда, я в порядке.

\- Ты… - выдохнул Тайлер, покачал головой и направился к машине.

\- Да ладно тебе, Тайлер, - крикнул ему вслед Дилан, - Все же хорошо.

Тот только махнул рукой, сгорбившись. Не ясно, какие еще у Дилана были смертельные планы, но Тайлер не собирался в них участвовать. Так и до инфаркта не далеко.

В течение пары недель Тайлер слышал еще несколько историй от других актеров о похождениях Дилана. Холланд теперь постоянно обеспокоенно на него смотрела, потому что Тайлер перестал тусоваться с О’Брайаном. Он даже не мог толком сказать, что произошло, что стало последней каплей, но его не покидало гадкое, необъяснимое чувство. Плюс был только в том, что в данный момент они снимали эпизоды с совместными сценами, где Стайлз нервировал Дерека, поэтому Рассел Малкэхи с ума сходил, как живо у Тайлера получалось играть.

Хотя ему и было жаль видеть, как расстраивался Дилан. И Тайлер понимал, что ведет себя ужасно нелогично, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Дилан О’Брайан, можно сказать, разрушил его жизнь.

После того случая со скейтом прошел почти месяц, когда Дилан пришел в трейлер к Хэклину, прихватив с собой полдюжины кексов. Его появление вызвало в Тайлере кучу эмоций, потому что, во-первых, Дилан знал, что тому нельзя есть сладкое во время съемок. Во-вторых, потому что он так же знал, что Тайлер это правило нарушал. В-третьих, потому что они уже месяц толком не разговаривали, и Хэклин ужасно соскучился. И в-четвертых, завтра у него начинался недельный отпуск, и Тайлер собирался ненадолго исчезнуть.

\- Мир? – спросил Дилан, предложив Хэклину кекс.

\- Сядь, - тот со вздохом махнул рукой на кресло. Дилан, конечно, не послушался, и втиснулся между Тайлером и подлокотником дивана. Он постоянно лип к Хэклину, а тот и не возражал.

\- Пози со мной больше не тусуется, - сказал Дилан, тоже взяв кекс, к тому времени, как Тайлер уже съел половину своего.

\- Ты хотел сказать, он больше не страдает с тобой фигней, - это должно было звучать гневно, ведь Тайлер все еще сердился на Дилана, но в словах не было ничего кроме усталости.

\- Ну, и это тоже, - ответил Дилан, взглянув на него.

Несколько минут они в тишине ели принесенную Диланом выпечку. Он прижимался к Тайлеру все ближе и ближе, пока тот не был вынужден приобнять О’Брайана за плечи. Дилан издал торжествующий звук, и Тайлер сдался.

\- Скажи, почему ты так расстроился, - спросил Дилан, вертя в пальцах обертку.

\- Помнишь тот раз, когда ты упал со стены, - с заминкой ответил Тайлер, - Я чуть не поседел.

\- Ты не говорил, - сказал на удивление тихий, жмущийся к нему Дилан.

\- Я слишком резко отреагировал, - вздохнул Хэклин, пожав плечами, - С тобой ведь ничего не случилось.

\- Ага, - тихо сказал О’Брайан.

\- Ты мне объяснишь уже, что за фигня с предсмертным списком? - спросил Тайлер, сжав его плечо. Дилан посмотрел на него, и Хэклин со смущением подумал, что мог бы писать стихи о его глазах, но это ведь просто глупости.

\- Может быть, - ответил тот, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Тайлер не выдержал и отвернулся, чувствуя, как краснеют уши.

Дилан поерзал и закинул ногу Тайлеру на колени, неимоверно извернувшись.

\- Снова за старое? - спросил Хэклин, стараясь не показывать, как сильно он тосковал по другу.

\- В списке осталось самое интересное, - тихо пробормотал ему в плечо Дилан. Он сжал пальцами футболку Тайлера, а тот устроил подбородок на его макушке.

\- Ты такой странный, - сказал он, улыбаясь без особого повода.

\- Тебе это нравится, - ответил Дилан, глубоко вдохнув и устроившись на его плече.

\- Да, наверное, - произнес с замиранием сердца Тайлер.

Дилан не уснул как обычно, просто лежал, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и это было невероятно хорошо. Ладонь Дилана, лежащая поверх груди Тайлера, сжималась и разжималась, немного комкая футболку. Это напомнило Хэклину кошку, которая была у него в детстве – она тоже постоянно топталась по нему, прежде чем уснуть.

Может, Дилан и правда был наполовину кот?

\---

В четвертый раз это произошло, когда ему было одиннадцать. Как ни смешно, но Дилан упал с дерева. В детстве он был ужасно неуклюжий, чем вызывал умиление у всей семьи. В общем, он поскользнулся, пока пытался перелезть с одной ветки на другую.

Повзрослев, Дилан стал ловчее, сильнее. Теперь он мечтал, чтобы у его персонажа в сериале было больше сложных трюков.

\---

Как только Тайлер вернулся из отпуска, сразу начались съемки заключительных серий, так что на размышления не было времени. Последние серии всегда были самыми насыщенными, поэтому у Дерека было больше реплик, чем обычно, и Тайлер день и ночь учил сценарий. К тому же, Джефф начал добавлять в эпизоды больше совместных с Диланом сцен, и Тайлеру приходилось много работать над своей игрой.

Следовательно, он больше времени проводил с О’Брайаном, репетировал и отрабатывал реплики. И чем дольше он находился рядом, тем больше странного замечал. Нет, он всегда знал, что Дилан был не самым обычным человеком, но это уже выходило за все рамки. Хотя, судя по всему, он так вел себя только с Тайлером. Спал на нем при любой возможности. Да, буквально на нем. Любил сесть на колени и уткнуться носом в плечо, потереться лицом о ткань футболки Тайлера.

Но Хэклин, как всегда, не возражал, хотя некоторые мысли проскакивали в голове. На самом деле, тревожные и странные мысли, но избавиться от них не получалось.

Все встало на свои места, когда он увидел, как Дилан запрыгнул на кучу коробок, а с них на крышу трейлера. Тот, видимо, думал, что рядом никого не было (и не было бы, не реши Тайлер пожертвовать выходным и приехать на площадку, чтобы снова отрепетировать некоторые моменты). Движения Дилана были грациозными, без преувеличения кошачьими. Он весь поджался и просто плавно запрыгнул на трейлер, словно всю жизнь так делал. У Тайлера перехватило дыхание.

\- Не может быть, - сказал сам себе он, - Не может быть.

Он вошел в трейлер, схватил стул и поставил его под люк в крыше. Толкнул стеклянную крышку и безо всяких усилий подтянулся на руках. У него были поводы гордиться своей физической формой, и один из них – лицо Дилана, когда он выбрался из люка на крышу.

\- Не знал, что ты сегодня будешь на площадке, - сказал Дилан, потянулся и сел, взглянув на Хэклина, а тот только уставился на него.

\- Сколько у тебя осталось жизней? – выпалил Хэклин.

Дилан напрягся и часто заморгал. Он словно не мог решить, напасть или убежать. Тайлер подумал, что его Дерек повел бы себя так же, если бы кто-то чужой узнал, что он оборотень.

\- Три, - наконец ответил Дилан после долгой паузы. Оперся на руки, сминая пальцами металл крыши.

\- Охренеть! – выдохнул Тайлер, в чьей голове тут же зароилась куча вопросов. Он спросил первое, что пришло на ум: - Но как?

\- Это семейное, - ответил Дилан, пожав плечами. Уголки губ дернулись, и Тайлеру отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Дилан улыбнулся.

\- Ты… - Тайлер даже не мог произнести слова «кот», хотя сам снимался в сериале про оборотней и огромных ящериц.

\- Постой, а оборотни тоже существуют? – спросил вдруг он.

Дилан повернулся к нему и расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад, тут же разрядив обстановку.

\- Господи, - сказал он, - Блин, Тайлер, ты только что узнал, что я превращаюсь в кошку, и первое, что ты у меня спрашиваешь, правда ли оборотни существуют. Ты нечто!

Тайлер покраснел и смущенно опустил взгляд. Дилан тут же налетел на него, крепко обнял и уткнулся в шею. Потерся носом о горло Тайлера, заставив того поднять голову, затем отодвинулся и посмотрел на Хэклина.

\- Ты вкусно пахнешь, когда смущаешься, - объяснил Дилан, скромно улыбаясь, - Знаешь, как трудно не обнюхивать тебя ежесекундно?

\- Такое чувство, что ты не очень стараешься, - Тайлер вздернул бровь, - Ты постоянно ко мне липнешь.

\- Но не обнюхиваю же, - Дилан потерся лбом о плечо Тайлера, - В основном, мне нравится тебя трогать.

\- Я уже понял, - сказал Тайлер, погладив Дилана по макушке.

\- Да, они существуют, - запоздало ответил тот, подняв голову, так, что ладонь Тайлера оказалась у него на шее. Это было так интимно, и Тайлер должен был бы смутиться, но ему было приятно касаться Дилана. Хорошо и правильно.

\- А их не злит, что кот, - Тайлер с трудом сказал это, - Снимается в сериале про оборотней?

\- Хм, - пожал плечами Дилан, - Вряд ли они его смотрят, там мало правды.

Тайлера, на удивление, задела мысль, что он играл «неправильного» оборотня. Дилан, заметив это, широко ухмыльнулся и засмеялся, как всегда вызвав умиление у Хэклина.

\- У тебя хорошо получается, - сказал Дилан, прижимаясь к нему лбом, - Уверен, оборотни были бы довольны.

\- Тебя не смущает, что меня в этой ситуации волнует моя игра? - спросил Тайлер, круговыми движениями поглаживая голову Дилана. Тот снова рассмеялся.

\- Я бы удивился, если бы это было не так,- он потерся носом о нос Тайлера.

Хэклин ужасно хотел его поцеловать, но не был уверен, хотел ли того Дилан. Или это были всего лишь его странные кошачьи повадки? Но все сомнения исчезли, когда Дилан обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался сухими губами к его рту. Он осмелел, лизнул губы Хэклина, а тот приоткрыл рот, давая языку Дилана проникнуть внутрь. О’Брайан издал довольный звук, который Тайлер теперь с полным правом мог назвать мурлыканьем.

\- Мой, - прошептал Дилан, прервав поцелуй. Тайлер хотел что-нибудь ответить, но Дилан прижался щекой к его щеке, а потом снова поцеловал, настойчиво, требовательно. Прикусил нижнюю губу, вцепился в волосы Хэклина, поворачивая его голову удобней, и тот повторил за ним, радуясь, что волосы Дилана отрасли после второго сезона.

\- Идеально, - выдохнул Дилан, разгоняя по телу Тайлера жар.

\- Молодцы, ребята! – крикнул стоящий внизу Рассел, и Дилан вздрогнул от испуга. Тайлер живо представил, как распушается длинный кошачий хвост, и тихо рассмеялся Дилану в плечо.

\- Постарайтесь все-таки репетировать реальные эпизоды, ладно? – не скрывая веселья, сказал Рассел. Вот козел.

Дилан показал ему средний палец и вздернул нос. Когда Рассел наконец-то ушел, О‘Брайан, краснея от стыда, упал на Тайлера.

\- Все и так знают, - тот успокаивающе погладил Дилана по спине. На самом деле, все шло к этому с первого дня их знакомства. Остальные актеры уже чуть ли не ставки делали, когда двое, наконец, сойдутся.

\- Я не хотел пока никому рассказывать, - пробормотал Дилан. Тайлер оторвал его от своей груди и заглянул в глаза.

\- Рассел не станет рассказывать, - произнес он, - Но это не поможет. Я не смогу на тебя без улыбки смотреть.

\- Пфф, - хлопнул его Дилан по плечу, возвращаясь к своему обычному юмору, - Твоя улыбка ничто по сравнению с тем, как ты на меня пялишься.

Тайлер рассмеялся и вновь поцеловал Дилана, на этот раз коротко и ласково, спокойно.

\- Хочешь порепетировать? – спросил он, когда О’Брайан отодвинулся, - Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, что чувствует Дерек.

\- Правда? – хитро посмотрел на него Дилан, - И что же?

\- Ну, я думаю, он сбит с толку, но настроен серьезно, - ответил Тайлер, - Он привязался.

\- Ясно, - широко улыбнулся Дилан.

Тайлер спустился в люк, а следом с нескрываемой ловкостью спрыгнул Дилан. Они устроились на диване, переплетя ноги.

\- Почему тут так пахнет? И почему этот запах потом меня преследует? – спросил Тайлер, когда они повторили один диалог. Дилан, гладивший кончиками пальцев его руку, замер.

\- Эм, - выдавил он, - Давай, я потом объясню?

\- Ответ, видимо, будет странный, - произнес Хэклин, со вздохом откинувшись на спинку дивана.

\- Привыкай, - с ухмылкой ответил Дилан, схватив его ладонь. Затем смущенно посмотрел на него, словно извиняясь, - Будет еще страннее.

\---

В пятый раз все произошло, когда Дилану исполнилось тринадцать, и он впервые вышел из дома, превратившись полностью. Он, как любой подросток, никого не слушал, увлекся, бегая по лесу и прыгая с крыши на крыши. Его сбила машина, и, если хотите знать, приятного было мало.

Но он извлек из этого урок, предпочитая больше не рисковать. Ну, почти.

\---

Дилан, уехавший к родителям, должен был сегодня вернуться к вечеринке в честь первой серии нового сезона. Но Тайлер не ожидал увидеть у себя на кровати огромную кошку. Дилан никогда не рассказывал ему о превращении, хотя и терпеливо отвечал на все его вопросы, только раз пошутив, что Тайлер теперь ведет себя как Стайлз.

Тайлер понимал, насколько это было важно для Дилана.

В своей животной форме он был похож на пуму, и Тайлер сразу вспомнил первый сезон. Только цвет шкуры был рыжевато-коричневый, а не светлый. Кот потянулся, когда вошел Хэклин, и сел, наблюдая за ним знакомыми глазами. Черт, если бы не глаза, он бы не поверил, что это Дилан.

\- Господи, - произнес Тайлер, подойдя ближе и несмело протянув руку, - Какой ты красивый.

Дилану это, судя по всему, понравилось. Он толкнулся головой в ладонь Хэклина и прикрыл глаза. Мех был коротким и мягким, Тайлер почесал пуму, и тот издал довольный звук. Он сел на кровать, и когда Дилан прижался к нему, положив голову на плечо, Тайлер сразу почувствовал знакомый, дикий запах.

\- Вот почему в трейлере так пахло, - сказал Тайлер, повернув голову и глубоко вдохнув, - ты там превращаешься.

А если вспомнить, как тот вечно терся о Хэклина, не удивительно, что его потом преследовал этот запах.

\- О боже! – воскликнул Тайлер, скосив на Дилана глаза, - ты меня так метил!

Дилан смутился, насколько мог смутиться кот, и улегся, положив голову Тайлеру на колени. Тот погладил его за ушками и покачал головой.

\- Ты смешной, - сказал Тайлер, ласково улыбаясь, - но я люблю тебя, так что…

Пума шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Тайлер вдруг понял, что впервые сказал Дилану, что любит его.

У них двоих все было не как положено, но Тайлеру было все равно.

\---

Шестой раз он умер, когда ему было двадцать один. Дилан и Пози дурачились, как всегда, Пози был накурен, ему все казалось отличной идеей. Дилан помнил, как упал со стены, как пытался приземлиться на ноги. Помнил, как хрустнула шея. Когда он открыл глаза, над ним стоял потрясенный и встревоженный Тайлер. И тогда он все понял.

Дилану не жалко было шесть жизней в обмен на знание того, что Тайлер Хэклин был в него влюблен. Но он не советовал бы вам повторять этого дома.


End file.
